The Last Line
by smalltownwitch
Summary: I picture myself as a flower withering, wasted life petering out like water from a broken jug. A smile would have saved me, quick hands would have delivered me. To bad no one cares enough to try.  Tenten one shot- how long can someone be ignored?


_Name- The Last Line_

_Writer- Small Town Witch_

_Summary- I picture myself as a flower withering, wasted life petering out like water from a broken jug. A smile would have saved me, quick hands would have delivered me. To bad no one cares enough to try. _

_Hey-_

_This is a one shot about Tenten. I know, it starts of weird but it has a good ending. The song that Tenten mentions is by Flight of the Concords- it's called Albi the Racist Dragon. Look it up._

_Inspired by the lack of caring that everyone puts into Tenten. _

_Don't like, don't read. _

_p.s- fan won't let me use underlines, so whenever there's meant to be an underline, it will have 'NEW POV'_

STORY START

You know how people who write fan fiction always tear things apart to make them better?

I only wish we could do that with people.

Let's take one stuck-up arrogant emo Uchiha for example. Left the village for about 5 years, then one day swaggered in like he'd been here yesterday. Of course, Naruto and Sakura were pleased.

It only took three minuets and he had them under his spell.

Actually, he had everyone under his spell.

Stupidly beautiful emo-ish eyes.

Ah, but I hear you ask, 'What about you, dear writer? What was your reaction to the return of the prodigal ninja?'.

Well, dear readers, it delights me to say that when the stupid idiot tried to talk to me, I punched him in the face.

I mean, how was I to know it broke his nose?

Fail.

NEW POV

My name is Tenten. My parent, curse them and their naming skills, decided to name me after their favorite number. I can only assume that I'm lucky that it wasn't Oneone or (even worse) Onehundrenonehundred.

That really would have sucked. Imagine forcing a kindergarten to write that.

But, back to my main point…. The reason I'm writing this is…. Well, I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of emo boys, snooty girls, men wearing masks that resemble lollypops, and sexist pigs.

I'm even sick of Albi, the racist dragon.

Yes, you all heard me right.

Albi, the racist dragon.

Albi, the bane of my existence.

NEW POV

It's a funny story.

For some.

It happened right after the whole 'breaking Saskue's nose with a single punch' thing.

Not my fault.

I was protesting my case to Lee and Neji who just nodded occasionally in my rant and muttered a 'yeah' or 'sure' every now and again.

So, me being me, I decided to test if they were actually listening.

"I'm emo."

Lee nodded absent mindedly and Neji couldn't hear a thing through his ipod. He was listening to Metalica… REALLY LOUD.

I tried again,

"I'm going to shoot myself."

Same result.

Ok, how about…

"I'm gay."

Lee's eyes about popped out of his skull and Neji's earphones fell out and he stared at me.

"What was that, Tenten?" Lee asked quickly.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm gay. Thought I should let you guys know."

Neji twitched. "And… er…. How long have you felt this way?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much since I was born."

He looked mildly interested. "Errr… ok."

Lee was muttering under his breath about how 'youthful you must be, Tenten…'.

I sniggered inwardly. This was amusing.

NEW POV

When we went to training, Neji and Lee walked right over to the boys to tell them their 'news.'

I knew what was coming- the boys all whispered in hushed voices, and the blondie finally got it.

Naruto yelled out, "TENTEN'S GAY?"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata all looked up.

"Naruto…" Sakura chided, "You shouldn't say that."

Naruto looked mortified. "But it's true. Tenten told Neji and Lee that she was gay!"

Sakura looked at me. "Tenten?"

I shook my head calmly. "I never said that. Gosh, Neji, Lee. I thought you guys had more class then that."

And I turned my nose in the air and walked off.

Score-

Tenten- One

Sexist Pigs- None

NEW POV

Ok, so now you get to the point.

After my little 'I'm gay' thing, Neji and Lee have been out to get me. Literally.

They've both been taking it in turns to stalk me every day so that they can find some way to pull a prank on me.

Idiots. I'm way to ninja for that.

In the end, they gave up on the prank idea. And tried to annoy me instead.

Nothing really worked on me. After years of putting up with Gai… well, let's just say that I've gained a hardened heart.

Score-

Tenten- two

Sexist pigs- none

Well, that was until….

Albi the racist dragon.

NEW POV

I was just sitting outside a café, when Neji walked over to me and sat down.

Yeah. Quiet randomly.

So I knew something was up. Especially when he smiled at me.

Neji never smiles.

Never.

Slowly, he held out one of his ipod ears. I took it hesitantly and put it into my ear, expecting my ear drums to be blown of by some form of heavy metal music.

But no…

Instead, the _Flight of the Concords _began to play. I looked at Neji curiously as the music started. He started sniggering and soon I realized why.

NEW POV

Three hours later, Neji is carrying me to the training fields. It's not a pretty sight, I have to say- what with me all whimpering and sniffling and (occasionally) screaming out "DAMN YOU ALIBI!"

Lee grins and walks over to me. "Ah, Tenten! I see your youthful jokes have been put to an end, at last!"

Ok, this sucks.

Score-

Tenten- two

Sexist Pigs- one

"I don't know, Lee… she doesn't look… ok." Neji said quietly and I continued to whimper, showing him how not ok I really was.

Do I dare sense a plan coming on?

I started faking convolutions, screaming random nonsense at the top of my lungs. Both boys were now looking concerned.

"I think that making her listen to Albi for three hours on end was… un- youthful! WHAT IF WE'VE KILLED TENTEN! WHAT WILL GAI-SENSI SAY!"

Lee bursts into tears and Neji rolls his eyes.

"She'll be ok… I think…"

I grin to myself.

Score-

Tenten- three

Sexist pigs- one

NEW POV

A few hours after I'd gotten my revenge on Lee and Neji, I was sitting on the dock of the bay, reading _Persuasion _by Jane Austen. I just LOVE those books…

Just as I was getting to the good part, Naruto dropped down next to me.

"Hi Tenten!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the blond just kept talking.

"Do you know what it's like to be ignored, Tenten?"

Once again, I tried to tell him that 'yeah, I know how it feels' but he went on.

"It's like, no one in this village knows who I am! It sucks! But, I mean, you wouldn't know how that feels, would you Tenten?"

"Actually-"

"Wow! Look at the time! Thanks for the talk, Tenten!"

He grinned at me and ran off.

I sigh and look back down at my book.

Yeah, Naruto.

I know how it feels.

NEW POV

An hour later, I'm playing 'truth or dare' with Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Yeah. For an ignored little teenager, I know how to get around fast, hey?

"Truth or dare!" Sakura points to me, and I grin. "Truth. I know you guys don't have a good dare for me."

Ino snickers. "Welll…"

She converses with Sakura and Hinata for a minuet, and then they all nod.

"Ok, so Tenten… Do you like Neji!" Ino screams at me.

Alright. Not like I was expecting this…

"Well, no, but I do like…"

"Nawwwwww! Well, what about you, Hinata? Still like Naruto!"

Hinata blushes and I tune out of the game.

_Actually, guys, I'm crushing really hard on Gaara, you know, the Kazekage of the Sand Village? Neji and I are just friends…_

Not that anyone cares.

NEW POV

So now, I'm sitting on my computer at home, typing up my story for you all to read.

But, get this, when I told Sakura that I wanted to write a book about my memories, she just laughed.

And I quote 'But you have no personality, Tenten! That book would be boring!'

Yeah. She said that… to my face. Seriously, I'm sick of people thinking I have no personality! I have heaps of personality! I mean, it's only because no one EVER bothers to ask me how I am, or what I like doing! Neji and Lee have been my best friends since I was three years old, and they still have no idea when my birthday is! And god forbid that Naruto, Sakura and Saskue should ask me anything- I'm just not cool enough!

…

I'm really lonely. No one knows that I stay up late at night, studying to take a masters course in English History. No one knows that my favorite author is Jane Austen, or that I love Wuthering Heights. No one knows my favorite foods, or what I do in my spare time. No one knows that my parents died when I was two. No one knows that my favorite color is purple, even!

It gets so forlorn, being all alone. _Without a friend in the world… _That's how I feel.

It's like…

I'm invisible.

NEW POV

So, here it goes, computer. Since no one else seems to care-

My name is Tenten, and I don't know my last name.

My parents moved here from Iwa and I know that I have a brother who is a missing nin.

My brother was born out of an affair that my father had with a blond women.

My brother's name is Deidara.

Saskue killed my brother.

I love to eat chocolate, and watch chick flicks when no one is looking.

I love my hair and have been growing it since I was five years old.

I live alone and have been living alone for my whole life.

I've always know that Naruto had the nine tailed.

My IQ is actually higher than Shikamaru's

My dream is to write a book and to fight Lady Tsunade and win.

I want everyone to respect and listen to me.

I want people to care about my life.

I want Gaara to actually notice my existence.

My eyes change color while I sleep.

I love growing bamboo.

I draw really well.

I have a sword worth over one million yen.

And, most importantly,

I WANT SOMEONE TO ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ALL THESE USELESS LITTLE FACTS.

NEW POV

_It's getting colder now. _

_Trees lose their leaves and frost coats everything, making my world seem cold and dark._

_I picture myself as a flower withering, wasted life petering out like water from a broken jug. A smile would have saved me; quick hands would have delivered me. To bad no one cares enough to try._

_I hope that you all miss me- I hope that you know that it's your entire fault. I hope that you all feel so guilty that I'm gone. You all could have saved me- all it would have taken was a kind word. _

_I've gone to Iwa…_

I felt my hands waved over that sentence. Did I really want to let them know that I was ok?

I felt a smile force its way on to my mouth.

Quickly, I scribbled out the last line. Let them assume what they will assume.

The brown haired girl put the note on her bedside table and walked out the door.

The night claimed her as the cool air blew the last line dry.

END

_Hope you enjoyed- please review. _

_If you review, I may consider making a sequel if it's not as crappy as I think it is. _


End file.
